


You Can Be Late

by CynicalGamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Smut, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin get ready to leave for a charity dinner, but Ray figures he can be a little late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cee (22aug93/rt-c on tumblr)  
> I need to get to other requests and gifts omygosh

Gavin stands in front of the mirror, frowning slightly. It isn't like he enjoys looking at himself, he just needs his tie to be perfect, and quite frankly that isn't going well. "Oh, bollocks..." He mutters under his breath, redoing the knot for the third time. That's it, he needs a clip on next time. With a huff, he finally settles on this attempt, deciding it's the best he can do. "Top." Gavin beams at himself, actually a bit proud of his 'success' if you can even call it that.  
"Ray! I'm leaving! Get in here you tosser!" He waits a moment, but hears no response, so he looks down once more at his excuse for a tie.  
Yup, definitely clip on next time.

Suddenly, a pair of hands find their way into Gavin's pockets, pulling him a bit father back against a warm body. Gavin doesn't look up, just lets his hands fall to the side and steadies his breathing. After all, it's hard to resist when Ray's so close to him like this. "You call?" Ray whispers quietly, nestling his chin on Gavin's shoulder. The brit swallows instinctively, finally staring at his and Ray's reflection.  
"Ray, please...I really need to get going." It comes out as a bit of a whine. Ray frowns, pressing himself even more against Gavin in a desperate attempt to keep him there.

"Do you really have to go?" He asks, giving Gavin his best puppy dog eyes. Gavin feels his stomach flip and his face flush just a little. "You know, you can still come along. Burnie wouldn't mind!" The blonde tries his best smile, but it hardly fazes Ray. Instead, he groans in frustration. "Yeah, no thanks. An evening spent in a monkey suit spending money I don't have and drinking beverages I don't like. Sounds- how do you put it? Top?" Gavin rolls his eyes at the mocking.  
"Well, I need to go. I'm late enough as it is."

As he goes to reluctantly pull away, Ray grinds into him, softly moaning. Gavin's heart rate increases and his face only heats up more. Of course he won't be able to leave quietly. "Gavin, please...." Ray quietly pleads, rolling his hips forward again. "Ray, this event is important..."  
"Burnie and all of them have it...besides, I'm not keeping you. You'll just be a bit late." Ray gives him a shit-eating grin and all his protesting melts away. Oh well, Burnie won't miss him too terribly.

Ray continues a slow pace, soft hums and moans escaping him with every movement. With his mouth so close to Gavin's ear, each sound is heard clearly. Suddenly, there's a new tightness in Gavin's pants and he can't take it much more. He glances up at the reflection in the mirror and lets out a whine, watching the way Ray makes all his faces. The brunette opens his eyes and smirks very slightly. Well that certainly makes things interesting. Thinking they'll skip the bedroom tonight, Ray moves his rest hand to dip into Gavin's pants.

Gavin gasps, both hands planting themselves on the table infront of him so he can't lose his balance. Ray takes this as a go-ahead and gently strokes Gavin through his boxers, still grinding into him slowly. "Oh bloody hell, Ray..." The blonde stares wide eyed at their reflection, face completely flush at this point. A soft snicker escapes Ray and he then moves his hand under the last bit of fabric, fully gripping Gavin's length, causing the older man to moan loudly. Neither of them are quiet, that's for sure.

"Ray...Ray, please- ah!" Gavin's begging is cut off with a particularly loud moan as Ray starts to pump him, thumb running over the head. His grinding gets quicker and rougher, pressing Gavin forward against the table. Neither of them can take their eyes off the mirror, loving the expressions the other makes. Ray rolls into Gavin harder, cursing quietly and whispering soft praises. Gavin gets needy, whining and trying anything to get Ray to jerk him off faster.  
Luckily, he figures it out and starts pumping Gavin's length as fast as he can within the space constraint.

"Oh! Ah, fuck! Ray!" Gavin suddenly comes, shuddering at his release. Ray humps against him a few more times, then stills, breathing shakily as he repeats Gavin's name over and over. After some recovery time, Gavin looks down at his dress pants and frowns.  
"Bloody hell! Rayyyy! I creamed my pants!"  
"Aha! Now you have to stay!"


End file.
